


Out of Context Gaming

by Guyavot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Secret Santa, Gaming, M/M, out of context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guyavot/pseuds/Guyavot
Summary: Bill and Dipper play some games. The other members of the family are not aware of this.Secret Santa gift for Paidenzilla
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Out of Context Gaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paidendryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paidendryl/gifts).



"I will smash you down and knock you away so badly you will never be able to recover!"  
Ford stopped in his tracks, putting the milk back in place. He turned his head slowly towards the living room, sighed and decided to leave this for another Pines member. He had enough triangle related promises in his math book, doesn't need another one.

"You know what?! I will Bind you, Harden, and then Pound you so hard you will black out!"   
Mabel was outside when she heard this. She turned 180°, and took our her phone. "Grenda, you remember that PG movie marathon we planned? Let's do it right now. Your place. I'm already on the way."  
Mabel didn't want to know anything about her brother's and certain geometry's doings.

"I will hit you so hard, you will crush down. You will never be able to get back on track again"  
Stan was able to excuse a lot of stuff from the triangle. But car damage? That he cannot stand. He went out to maje sure the Stanmobile still stands. 

"Are you done with scaring my family away, Bill?"   
"But Pine Tree! We haven't had to stop our gaming sessions once this week!"   
"Yeah but my family is probably planning to exorcize you now or at least give you How To Human 101 lessons again"   
"Please don't remind me of that. Let's continue the game. Also kiss me"   
"of course you dork" 

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was "A cute and fluffy family scene" which I remembered as just "domestic scene" which evolved to "home" and then "gaming at home"   
> I hope you like it, sorry if it is not what you had in mind, writing is hard ><


End file.
